


Our Own Starlight

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Community: 100_women, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Mutant Powers, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never seen anything like it, it’s positively…<i>magical</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt [MCU, Wanda Maximoff(+/any female (except Skye)), Flame Red](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=94973240#t95169080) and the LJ 100_women prompt #079: [Red](http://fresh-brainss.livejournal.com/6660.html).

“My god,” Helen murmurs, lips still grazing the sensitive skin of Wanda’s bare stomach. She looks up, eyes wide and dark with arousal, face open with amazement.

“What?” Wanda snaps out of her reverie, following Helen’s gaze with alarm. She’d been so _relaxed_ , so warm and sweet in Helen’s bed with Helen’s skilled hands and mouth on her, that she didn’t even realize that the room was flooded with a brilliant, flaming red—the tendrils of her magic, blooming like poppies in every empty space.

In a flash, the color dissipates, and Wanda rolls over onto her side, hiding her naked body. “I’m so sorry,” she says, squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t know what happened, I was just so…”

“Beautiful,” Helen whispers, coming to lie down beside Wanda, twining their fingers together. “I’ve never seen anything like it, it’s positively… _magical_.” Her eyes are glassy, stunned. “You’re so amazing, Wanda Maximoff.”

“But I cannot control it,” Wanda murmurs, enjoying Helen’s warm, soothing touch. “Who knows what might have happened?”

“But nothing happened,” Helen says, pressing a kiss to Wanda’s forehead. “It was protecting us. Keeping us grounded, like…like a system of stars.” Her face breaks out in a grin. “Leave it to me to use science to explain the unexplainable.”

Wanda smiles. She can never resist Helen, especially when she knows exactly what to say. “Will you sleep with me? You’re not afraid?”

“Never,” Helen says, curling in closer to Wanda. “You’re many things, but frightening is not one of them.”

For the first time since Pietro died, Wanda believes those words.


End file.
